Storm Eagle
}} '''Storm Eagle, known in Japan as , is a character from the Mega Man X series based on an eagle. Video game appearances Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X Storm Eagle was a noble and popular Reploid leader of the Maverick Hunter's 7th Air Cavalry unit. When Sigma started the Maverick revolt, he was forced into submission after a failed attempt at stopping Sigma. Because of this loss, Storm Eagle loyally, yet reluctantly agreed to follow Sigma in his rebellion. X later defeated him aboard the airship Death Rogumer. In The Day of Sigma OVA, Storm Eagle was originally stationed at the Missile Base, prior to being moved to the 17th Elite Unit for a short time. X and Zero are shown to have a lot of respect for Storm Eagle; Vile, however, hates him. Other appearances *Storm Eagle reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as reproduced boss data from the past protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Maverick Hunter Base. *In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, which has no relation to the main story. *He also has a cameo appearance in Mega Man X6 as an attack by the charged Metal Anchor, where several metallic copies of Storm Eagle dive diagonally on screen. *In Rockman ×over, Storm Eagle is one of the four bosses from World 1. Strategy Being an air Maverick, he has advantage in aerial combat. Though his Storm Tornado and the wind from his wings only push X, but not damage him, it is used to try and make X fall from the Death Rogumer. The real threat comes from when he dives, as there is little time to react; although, if the player is fast enough, it may be possible to dodge and shoot him from behind. Oddly enough, he can spit eggs, which hatch and release 4 small blue birds to attack X. His weakness is the Chameleon Sting. In Maverick Hunter X, his Storm Tornado is much longer than it was in the original, being shown as more of a beam than a single shot, his dive has also changed, as he immediately soars back up after swooping down, X can dodge him simply by moving away from the area he is about to attack. He also has a horizontal swoop, which can be dodged by jumping over him. On Hard Mode, he fires his feathers during his wing-flapping attack; these feathers shoot downwards at regular intervals. X can stand in the spaces between the feathers (uniquely this Hard Mode attack is also used in Normal Mode after Storm Eagle loses half of his health). A Life Up, a Sub Tank and the Head Parts for X's Armor (Body Parts in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X) are found in Storm Eagle's stage. Data Mega Man X stats: Storm Eagle (Storm Eagleed) Nickname: "The Prince of the Skies" (天空の貴公子, "The Scion of the Skies" in Japan) Height: 8.20 ft (250 cm) Weight: 275 lb (135 kg) Attacks: Storm Tornado, Diving Maverick Hunter X Bio PRINCE OF THE SKIES Leader of the 7th air squadron, his forte is lightning-quick dog fights and air battles. Always calm, cool and collected, he doesn't talk much and can be difficult to approach, though he is very popular with his men. When the rebellion broke out, he tried his best to stop Sigma, but was forced to bow to Sigma's immense power and now works for him. When Storm Eagle is controlling the skies with a new air destroyer, no one gets past him, through the air at least. Storm Tornado A buster turned into a high-power fan that blasts opponents with hard-hitting wind, capable of destroying enemies that stand in its path. ---- Stage names: *Sky Stage (from Mega Man X credits) *Airport Stage (空港ステージ, from Rockman X: Cyber Mission and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site. Also used in his stages in Compendium of Rockman X.) *New-type Airport (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X: *Ball De Voux *Flamer *Gun Volt *Hoganmer *Lift Cannon *Metall C-15 *Sky Claw *Death Rogumer's cannons Mega Man Xtreme: *Flamer *Hoganmer *Metall C-15 *Sky Claw *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: '''Storm Eagle! Don't tell me that even you've gone Maverick! '''Storm Eagle: ... X: '''Answer me, Storm Eagle! You're not the type of Reploid to do something like this! '''Storm Eagle: Forgive me, X... I... I must defeat you! X: Storm Eagle!? Have you gone Maverick, too? Storm Eagle: I won't deny that. X: '''If that's the case, I have no choice but to destroy you... It's my duty as a Maverick Hunter! '''Storm Eagle: Then the least I can do is fight with all my strength. Let's go, Maverick Hunter X! Storm Eagle: Vile... I have no reason to fight you. Vile: We're in agreement there. I have no reason to fight you either. Storm Eagle: In that case, stand down! You're just confused, Vile. That's all. Vile: I've always hated you, Storm Eagle! You and that smug face of yours! Other media Rockman X In the manga Rockman X, Storm Eagle was a popular Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit, partner and rival of Zero, and had a girlfriend called Teal. When Teal died during a mission in an airplane, where Zero attempts to rescue her, Eagle asked to be transferred to another unit and Zero didn't see him again until the time Sigma goes Maverick. After defeating five Mavericks, X fights against Storm Eagle in the Death Rogumer, and when he is severely damaged by X to the point of losing his wings, Zero appears and stops the fight, revealing that Storm Eagle was just pretending to be a Maverick, overdoing it. Storm Eagle dies from the wounds of the fight against X, and his body is put in a rocket with flowers and launched. Zero says to X that he envies him for being able to cry in a time like this, as he cannot. In the Rockman X2 manga, a flashback shows that Sigma retrieved Storm Eagle's damaged buster and showed it to Overdrive Ostrich, a friend of Storm Eagle. Overdrive Ostrich is enraged with Storm Eagle's death, and Sigma convinces him to join his forces by saying it was Storm Eagle's dying wish. Overdrive Ostrich agrees, and when he leaves the room, Sigma crushes Storm Eagle's buster and laughs. Months later, a furious Overdrive Ostrich fights against X in the desert, but eventually realizes he was wrong. When Overdrive Ostrich is going to sacrifice himself to stop the giant missile, he and X believe they see Storm Eagle flying. Storm Eagle also appears in Morph Moth's illusion. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas Mega Mission, Storm Eagle is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Storm Eagleed L" (Storm Eagle L). Storm Eagle is now red with yellow and white details, and has changes on his appearance such as a longer beak and shoulders, and a more detailed head and buster. He dies after fighting X. Rockman Remix In the Mega Mission history from the manga Rockman Remix, Storm Eagleed L attacks X with Burnin' Noumander L (Flame Mammoth L) and Sting Chameleao L (Sting Chameleon L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced to by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. Gallery Mmxstormeagle.jpg|Storm Eagle's original design from Mega Man X. StormEagle_Diving.jpg|Storm Eagle diving. Mhx_storm_eagle_waist.jpg|Bust of Storm Eagle from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. StormEagleMHXConcept.jpg|Storm Eagle's concept art for Maverick Hunter X. SFXACStormEagle.png|Storm Eagle in Street Fighter × All Capcom. MMC023.jpg|Storm Eagleed L card from Rockman X Mega Mission. RemixLimitedTrioA.png|Storm Eagleed L in Rockman Remix. es:Storm Eagle Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Air Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks Category:characters voiced by Tommy James Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids